Sleeping Beauties
by lyrically
Summary: AU. Cheating death is never wise. Hermione unknowingly becomes involved with Death and his brother when she wakes up during her Slumber. [ Draco, Hermione & Others, Hermione ]
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters are property of J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made nor is copyright or trademark infringement intended._

_Alternate Summary: Hogwarts is plagued by mysterious deaths, and when Hermione unknowingly becomes involved with Death and his brother, she resolves to get help from the least person imaginable who happens to have a history with the recent events. _

-

**SLEEPING BEAUTIES  
**_by Sciovolare_

Prologue

-

There was a tell-tale rustle in the leaves, a hushed whisper beneath the gaping waning moon. The flowers bloomed beautifully in the night air, and the small ripples of the lake stilled. A quiet song erupted in the sky, a barrage of echoes differing in pitch and sound, haunting and sweet and cautiously soothing. Two shadows loomed on the horizon, their pale white faces and glowing eyes piercing through the darkness.

They stepped in sync, approaching the castle with expected grace and purpose. Draped in dark cloaks, they melded with the nighttime flourish except, except one whose hair like the silver sheen of a unicorn's mane was clear in the pale moonlight.

With haste, the one with the hair of white wine and opaque irises floated to one of the towers and disappeared through one of the windows. The voices in the sky hitched and sang in octaves, like violins screeching in a symphony, climaxing to an ultimate end. And briefly did they quiet before the lingering crescendo, as the remaining figure flew to the same window.

Time stopped and the voices faded as the silhouettes escaped the tower and descended past scouring seas and terra soil, a sleeping spirit in their arms.

-

_(continued, 5 september 2005)_

-

_**Author's Notes:  
**__I hope that was mysterious enough. I'm quite pleased with the turnout because it's been a while since I've written in third person and a chapter fic for that matter._


	2. Death

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters are property of J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made nor is copyright or trademark infringement intended._

-

**SLEEPING BEAUTIES  
**_by Sciovolare_

Chapter One: Death Came Knocking

-

When the sun rose, bright and fierce, Draco bolted upright in breaking sweat, his sheets pooling at his waist. He shivered and took it upon himself to take deep, even breaths -- however ragged -- and counted to three. He blinked once, and with sudden realisation, he stiffened. Quickly, he rose from his bed and darted to the Common Room and up the stairs that led to the girls' dormitories.

He, forcefully, pushed the door open and scanned the room, ignoring the surprised looks of the female Slytherins changing into their uniforms.

"_Pansy_!"

He spotted her sitting at the edge of her bed, her legs primly crossed, and examining her hands. When she looked up, she gaped in surprise.

"Draco! What are you _doing_ in here?" she screeched.

Draco released a quiet sigh and shook his head. Satisfied, he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a bemused Pansy (and company) behind.

-  
-

Hermione yawned as she stumbled her way towards the Great Hall. She had barely gotten a wink last night due to studying, despite Harry and Ron's protests, and had paid the price of a warm bed and comfortable pillows. Which, in retrospect, wasn't a bad idea but it would have been nice to sleep, if only a little.

She paused mid-yawn, as she bumped into someone else. She cleared her throat and readied herself to apologise when, upon further inspection, found it was Neville.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Neville. I'm a slight knackered this morning. I'd love to chat, but I've got to catch up on my morning studies so I'll -- Neville ...?" She abruptly stopped her explanation when she discovered that Neville was shaking, his face pale with nervousness -- or was it fright?

"Neville? Neville, are you all right?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He gulped and looked at her. "I d--don't suppose you've heard about this morning then, ha--have you?"

She knitted her brows in confusion and shook her head.

"Do--do you remember Za--Zacharias Smith? H--He was found d--dead this--this ..." Hermione gasped as he promptly fainted from distress.

"Neville!"

-  
-

"Neville!"

Draco simply rolled his eyes at the worried tone of the voice in the distance. Anything that involved Longbottom was never good.

Pansy hooked her arm in the crook of his elbow. "I wonder what accident he's gotten himself into this time."

"He must've tripped over his own clumsy feet and gone unconscious. It's amazing how he's still alive." He responded, airily.

The sunlight filtered through the tall windows, highlighting their features and leaving behind their stretched shadows along the corridor flagstones. They walked in complete silence, their only ambience the whispers and muffled talk that floated around them.

"About this morning, Draco," Pansy began. "What was--

"Nothing. I had a strange nightmare, is all." Draco dismissed the topic with a wave of his hand and walked a slight faster, releasing his hold on her.

"Draco!"

He halted, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She walked to catch up to him but stopped almost immediately when a group of distressed Hufflepuffs formed a small crowd in front of them, seemingly out of nowhere, as they spoke in hushed tones about (from what she could hear) one of their housemates. Her nose scrunched up in distaste at the sight of their ghastly yellow in the early hours of morning and was nearly ready to make a comment on it when Draco suddenly stumbled against her.

Pansy caught him in time and struggled to keep him steady. "Draco!"

One of his hands clutched hers, tightly. Pansy ripped her gaze from his face and glared at the offending Hufflepuffs.

"_What_ did you stupid sods _do_?" she screamed, shrilly.

They balked at her.

One brave boy stepped forward and sneered at her. Pansy was taken aback; this was not a stance she was accustomed to, coming from the silly Hufflepuffs.

"_We_," the unnamed boy started, "didn't do anything. I can't believe you'd suggest such a thing. Zacharias -- not that you'd know who he was -- mysteriously died overnight, but you can bet that _we_ had nothing to do with it. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if one of your kind decided to go out on a late night prank. Rather, maybe Malfoy here decided Dumbledore wasn't enough.

"You Slytherins better be careful, you hear?"

He ended his spiel with a few murmured expletives before ushering his fellow friends away.

Still in shock, Pansy had become unaware of the weight her arms burdened. When she had come to, it was too late: Draco had taken her down with her.

-  
-

As Hermione explained the details this morning, Harry remained silent as Ron continued to gape in disbelief.

"I was able to talk to a few other students from Ravenclaw while bringing Neville to Madame Pomfrey's and apparently, there was no blood. There was no sign of previous or recurring illnesses, or attempted hexes or dark magic -- nothing. That's what makes his death so strange."

Ron swallowed his food and settled his plate aside (a first).

"So you're saying he died, _just like that_?" He snapped his fingers to emphasise his last comment and looked at his mates, expectantly.

Hermione sighed. "Were you not listening to me, Ron? There was _no_ obvious cause, so yes, I reckon he died, _'just like that.'_"

Harry scratched his head and leaned forward, as if wanting to add his input but hesitant in doing so.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione lifted her gaze off Ron to focus on her other friend. He looked worser off than Neville had half an hour earlier.

"What I don't understand is ... well, there's no explanation for ... Merlin, he was just seventeen!" Harry slammed his hand against the table; Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. "I mean, I could understand if this was Voldemort's doing but it isn't, is it?"

Hermione shook her head. "We'd be alerted otherwise."

"I don't suppose Dumbledore has an idea?"

"That's just it, Harry. _Nobody_ knows _why_."

-

_(continued, 5 september 2005)_

_-_

_**Author's Notes:  
**__I purposely bended facts a little; after all, this is AU. Most of it deals with the propriety in House commons. One major aspect you'll note is the maintenance of the Trio's relationships compared to Draco's stint that was mentioned. Some things are HBP-oriented and some aren't. Sorry to disappoint.  
Lots of plotholes for now but they shall be fixed, eventually._

_Reviews, constructive or otherwise, are welcomed._


End file.
